


If you are into yoga and have half a brain

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Castiel, M/M, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, Twink Castiel, Yoga Instructor Castiel, i'll add more tags as a see fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a cam-boy by morning and a yoga instructor by mid-day. He's content with his studio, his job and the pay but thinks his life could be lacking a little bit. Most of his friends have mates or are being courted and this leaves him a little down. Part of him wants to mate but another part thinks that being an alpha is a sure fire way to lose one's freedom.<br/>Dean messed up his shoulder rough housing with his brother and refused to see about it until his mother made him sign up for yoga classes to ease the pain. He honestly enjoys everything about it like the friendly people, the neutral scents everywhere, the warmth of the room and most importantly the instructor who doesn't seem to be interested in Dean. At least Dean can watch cams to ease the pain of not having a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbecaWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/gifts).



> I'll be adding more tags and pairings as I go on. This will be my first multi-chapter fic! please review

Castiel woke up at 7 am to the sun shining right in his face. He rolled over with a groan until he realized that he would be late for his first job of the day. He got up, went to his dresser and pulled out thigh high socks, panties and a long sweater and slipped them on. He lied down on his bed and starting to work a plug into his already slick ass. He should be doing this on camera but he’s not scheduled for another half an hour. He moaned softly as more slick came from his ass and dripped down to his balls. He needed to stop before he came and wouldn’t be able to get it up for the show. 

He got his camera and positioned it so the watchers wouldn’t be able to see his face and turned on his tablet so he could write to his viewers and watch himself preform. He started the show by rubbing his thighs slowly and working his way to his cock. He slowly rubbed it until he was half hard and waited for the people to start tipping. Most of them knew the deal by now; you watch him then you have to pay so he can continue. Once he hit $20 he continued with teasing himself for his viewers. He turned around so everyone could see his pink asshole fluttering and leaking slick and he eased one of his larger plugs into himself. He thrusted it slowly into his ass with one hand and with the other told the viewers if they tipped more that he make himself cum without having to touch his cock. This really sent people into full on tipping mode and brought a lot of comments along with the tips.

Castiel then bent over even more and put his chest to the ground and with one hand fucked the plug into his hole and the other held his ass open for all to see. He shoved it in rougher and the viewers could see drops of slick flying on his socks and dripping down his balls to his dick. His cock was already leaking a fair amount of pre cum and when he looked over at him tablet to see himself it really sent him over the edge. With a groan he shot out cum and clenched around his plug like it was a knot. His socks were stained with cum, slick and sweat and the viewers were going crazy now. So many comments about how pretty he was and how they wanted to knot him up and what all they would do to him if they were with him. He got quite a few PMs about private cam shows and friend requests until he decided to just play with his nipples until he was ready to fuck his ass again.

At the end of the cam show he made over $250 and by then it was nearing 10am. After a long shower and taking scent blockers he headed downstairs to his uncle who was awake and most likely writing away. Chuck let his nephew live with him after he found out that Castiel presented as an omega and so far their living arrangement was incredibly nice. Chuck gave Castiel his much needed space and Castiel made sure his uncle had food in his stomach and the bills would be paid on time. He slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a racerback shirt and headed downstairs to hear chattering coming from the kitchen. He saw his uncle happily talking to their neighbor, Mary Winchester. Her face brightened when she saw Castiel.

“Good morning you two, am I interrupting something?”

Mary was the first to speak out of the two at the table “No, Castiel. In fact I’m glad you’re here right now. I needed some advice about yoga classes for my son. Chuck was telling me about how you teach part time and I needed to know would it be a good idea to sign him up for classes.”

Castiel thought it over for a little while; another student would be nice to have and if Mary raised him then the kid would no doubt be a sweetheart.

“Ok, Mrs. Winchester why would you want to sign your son up for classes?”

“Him and his brother were rough housing and Sam nearly dislocated Dean’s shoulder by accident.”

Not exactly what Castiel was expecting but he dealt with people coming in to minimize the pain of their injuries all the time. He still had time to spare until he went to his yoga job and Mary seemed to really want to help her son who was too stubborn to do the regular exercises that his doctor told him to. Castiel told her about the benefits of yoga and that Dean would feel a lot better after a few sessions of it and even told her that he would teach her son at a discounted price. Mary was actually shocked at this but Castiel assured his neighbor that he was ok and that her son would be in good hands. He gave her the times of the beginner classes and told her where it was and what he should wear. With that he gave her a card with his number and left for the studio.

He taught all sorts of people during his classes which was incredibly nice. Mostly omegas and betas coming in to better themselves and the occasional alpha who wanted to pick up someone. One thing he did different from most of the yoga classes is that he encouraged people to use scent blockers while in class. The room got incredibly hot and 22 different scents usually made people horny, irritated or sick. They also were told not to tell others what they presented as because some alphas there would try to pick up an omega through intimidation and frankly Castiel was sick of the omegas being uncomfortable so that rule quickly took effect. In his opinion a lot of the people were a lot more relaxed about being next to each other and no one asking what they were. A lot of them struck up friendships that lasted outside the studio too which made Castiel proud. At 11am he started up the classes for that day.

After 8 hours of teaching Castiel went home sore. He was a bit too rough with himself that morning and he truthfully needed a hot bath and dinner. Chuck had already made dinner by the time he got home and had taken his share of food into the study.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days Castiel looked forward to Mary’s kid joining his class; there weren’t enough young people in them and young blood was always nice to have. While walking to work he sees a very tall alpha with sandy brown hair standing outside his studio door. Castiel decided to approach him with caution.

“Hello, are you waiting for someone?”

The alpha looked up in surprise, “Yeah, I’m looking for Castiel Novak. He’s supposed to be my new yoga instructor.”

Was this Mary’s son? He was expecting a bright eyed teenaged pup not a tall and burly alpha.

“This is he. You must be Dean. Mary told me a lot about you”

The alpha flashed a grin “Only good things I hope”

“All of them good. Did she tell you about the dress codes and rules I have in place?”

Dean looked sheepish for a quick second before mumbling something about she did and he didn’t want to go through with it.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean to shake his hand and to reassure him that the class would be fine for him.

“We should go get the paperwork done, Dean. I promise you’ll enjoy this class. Come inside”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks between yoga with Cas, work and visiting his parents Dean was getting worked up. Every class he saw how Cas would bend his lithe body in positions that shouldn’t be possible and he began to want to see how bendy the dude was. Sadly Cas never seemed interested in Dean, no matter how he would try to engage the guy in some sort of conversation. Instead he was on his computer now looking for something to jerk off to in order to relieve some stress.

Flipping through the cams on cam4 one caught his eye. There was an omega male in black tights with a hole cut out so his tiny cock and bubble ass could be visible. He was working a medium sized knotted dildo in and out of his ass slowly and moaning at that. Dean decided to keep watching the hot little omega fuck himself and cum to the boy. He took his cock out and rubbed the already stiff flesh and let out a moan. After a minute the boy stopped and appeared to be doing something off camera and saw the message the guy was writing pop up in chat.

_250 for my skype info and private cams. Special deal for tonight only_

Dean nearly scoffed at that; who in their right mind would pay that much to cam with another person? Porn was free. However the thought of watching an omega seemingly all to himself was an amazing one. So far people were asking for the omega to watch them on cam or calling the omega a bitch for being so expensive. He had $250 to spare- he owed himself nice for once. He PM’d the omega asking if the offer was still up and just his luck it was. He paid, gave his skype information and waited for the friend request. He quickly accepted it and opened the call from the boy.

The omega was sitting cross legged in front of the camera as if he was waiting for Dean to say something to him. Dean typed to the boy to present his ass to him and the omega turned over and presented a pink, fluttering hole to Dean. He was leaking slick and Dean gave another command: _Get your biggest knot and fuck yourself rough with it._ The omega rummaged around before picking out a medium sized knot and began to tease his ass with it. Dean huffed and typed to the man _is that the biggest one you have?_ He typed back a simple “yes” before shoving it into his hungry hole roughly and started to fuck himself with it.

Dean sat back and watched, his hand on his too stiff cock and he began to wish he could smell the omega fucking himself. The sweet smell of slick that would flood the room and the omega himself probably smelled amazing. He thumbed the prominent vein on the underside of his dick and started to jerk himself off. Through half lidded eyes he could see that the omega was getting slick all over his plump thighs, stockings and floor and Dean began to wonder if he could ever feel that for himself. He gripped his cock harder and he began to feel his knot growing. Growling he told the omega to fuck himself on the fake knot like he was bouncing on a real cock. Sticking the suction end to the floor the omega fucked himself down and grinded against the dildo, sometimes slipping a little because of all the slick he made. Dean grabbed just below his knot and jerk it off, making himself cum. The omega appeared to be coming just by fucking himself on the dildo and after they came down from their highs the two shut off the cams. The omega, Jimmy, explained that Dean got to watch him fuck himself at any time when they were both up for cam sex and Dean thought that was a pretty amazing deal for 250. Tired and blissed out Dean went to his bed without cleaning up and fell asleep.

Castiel’s thighs were burning from bouncing up and down on the fake cock and he began to wish that he ignored that request from the alpha. The alpha himself had a gorgeous body and a huge knot and cock and seemed to take to the idea of private sessions. Castiel went over the rules and after the stranger signed off, he went into his bathroom to clean the cum, slick and sweat off his body before bed. He was glad he could pay Chuck rent every month, even if he didn’t have to, and he was happy that he could at least help out with bills. It wasn’t the most ideal job for some but he loved being to show off for people. Getting in bed and drifting off to sleep he began to wonder if he was actually content with all of this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up to his phone ringing the next morning. He caught it on the last ring and answered it without looking at the screen.  
“Heya Castiel, what’re you up to today?”  
It was his best friend, Meg.  
“Nothing. I was thinking about staying in today. Maybe watch a movie or something”  
“You’re no fun, Clarence. Can I come over so we can hang out? I could bring some wine over and we could watch some terrible movies on Netflix”  
Spending the day with Meg would be amazing but he had to plan his yoga lessons for the week and do a cam session with his viewers. Maybe he could skip the cam session; it’s not like he needed the money.  
“Yo, Castiel!” Meg had snapped him out of his little daze before he agreed to having a free day with his friend. He figured he could have skype running on his phone and if someone wanted to cam he could push them back until after Meg left.

Meg got to his house at around 11 with snacks, wine and different fruit teas she knew Castiel loved.  
“Chuck’s going to be writing all day so we might have to keep it down” he said leading her to the family room. He turned to his Netflix account and settled on Housebound. Around halfway through the movie Cas got a skype notification from the alpha he cammed with the previous night and he was asking if he was free to come and cam some time later. Castiel smiled at the alpha’s politeness because usually they would just call him and want him to play on cam right then and there.  
_C: Maybe we can do a short little session now_  
 _A: U sure now? And how short are we talking?_  
 _C: maybe 5 mins. I’m with a friend_  
 _A: I dont want to keep u from them. what are you doing if I may ask_  
 _Castiel smiled again; at least he really is polite._  
 _C: watching a movie with her. I’ve seen it like 10 times so I won’t be missing much._  
 _A: what movie is it?_  
 _C: Housebound_  
 _A: heard of it, never watched. I might later on cause of you ;p_  
 _C: are we having a movie talk now lol I thought you wanted to cam with me_  
 _A: oh, I do believe me but you’re with your friend and I don’t want to ruin that for you_  
 _C: how about I sneak in the bathroom and send you a video of me?_  
 _A: that would be awesome thanks_  
Castiel excused himself to the bathroom and started to record some videos for the alpha. He sat on the toilet seat and took off his pants to show his pink striped panties and his tiny omega cock that was tenting them slightly. He grabbed his cock through the panties and jerked himself a few times before the video ended. Deciding to send a second one he laid his chest down on the seat and pulled back his panties to show his ass. With one hand he spread his ass cheek open, slightly puffy hole and then smacked the cheek he’d been holding hard. The final video was Cas lifting up his shirt and showing off his flat stomach and dusky nipples before tweaking one and moaning about it. Satisfied he sent the set to the alpha, splashed water on himself and tried to make his scent unnoticeable again.  
Meg didn’t ask what took him so long in the bathroom and it appeared she didn’t care. He nestled back onto his spot on the couch before his phone sent off another notification. It was the alpha and he had sent a photo. Castiel opened it and nearly gasped. The alpha had taken a picture of his cock with his knot fully formed and a thick rope of cum shooting out onto his chest.  
_A: I have a video too if you want_  
 _A: fuck I want you_  
Castiel was sure Meg could smell him over the scent blockers but she was paying attention to the movie still. He typed back to the alpha “ I want to fuck you too, alpha. So bad”  
Castiel honestly couldn’t pay attention to the movie because the man on the other side of the phone was too fucking hot. He wondered what he smelled like, how he would fuck Castiel’s ass, if the alpha would mark him up. He was just about to type back until Meg lightly kicked him.  
“Castiel you’ve barely paid attention to the movie. Who the hell are you talking to?”  
“Just another friend, Meg. I’ve seen this like 10 times, I know what happens.” Castiel seriously hoped she would drop it.  
She did and they sat in silence watching the rest of the movie until it went off. Meg changed to something scarier and leaned back to watch.

It was around 5 when Meg decided to leave so she could get some dinner and get ready for her school week. Kissing Castiel on the cheek and telling him to have a good rest of the night, she turned heel and went to her car. Although Castiel loved his friend to death he had been dying to cum for that alpha again. He ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room and locked the door. He quickly apologized to the alpha saying that his friend was getting suspicious of his actions.  
It took an hour for the alpha to answer back at him and during that time Castiel began to think that the man was angry at him or something even though he was probably busy with work or something. In that time a few alphas and betas had been chatting him up, asking to cam with him but he wasn’t at all interested in them.  
_A: hey sorry I was working_  
 _C: it’s ok I thought you would be angry at me for blowing you off_  
 _A: nah, I figured your friend got at you for not watching the movie with her_  
 _C: yeah, she was wondering who I was talking to_  
 _C: Couldn’t tell her I was talking to a male alpha with a huge cock or else she would get jealous_  
 _A: lol so hru now_  
 _C: I’m ok._  
 _C: I have to make up some lesson plans for my job tomorrow_  
 _A: what do you do_  
 _C: I teach older people_  
 _A: huh, I bet they’re distracted by you always ;)_  
 _C: only some ahah. They’re ok_  
 _A: what do you teach_  
 _That’s what Castiel was hoping he wouldn’t ask. It helped that everyone thought he was a beta at work but what if someone found out about his after work activities? He could lose his job or get stalkers or worse. He decided to play it safe._  
 _C: I work as a trainer of sorts_  
 _A: cool! Explains why you’re so bendy and shit_  
 _Castiel smiled ‘If only you knew’, he thought._  
 _A: anyway I need to get going, I have to get ready to go out of state for my job._  
 _A: need to get ready for a week of bs. I’ll talk to whenever I can though_  
God, this was a nice alpha; he didn’t expect Castiel to came with him or send him things and he respected him enough to not demand him to undress or stop what he was doing to please the alpha. Maybe the alpha was like that and was waiting for the right time to show his true colors. His phone pinged and he looked down  
_A: night, you sweet omega. Sleep well_  
For the hundredth time that day Castiel smiled down at his phone.  
The two of the kept talking and camming the next few weeks and they got to know each pretty well without giving major details about work, family, locations and other stuff. Castiel was sure he was falling for the alpha and he was thinking of asking him where did he live so they could maybe have a quick fuck or maybe date. Castiel was sure that this alpha was an amazing one. He was sure that given the chance he would probably let the alpha sweep him off his feet and whisk him away to a nice nest that the alpha painstakingly built for them. He was sure that he probably wanted the alpha to breed him at some point in time. 

It was Wednesday and that meant Dean would see Castiel. Or it did mean that at one point but now he is out training people in California. Lately he’d been thinking less about Castiel and yoga and more of that delicious omega he had been chatting to. In all truthfulness he would love an omega like the one he talked to and cammed with so much. He was sweet, thoughtful, sexy as fuck and it was about time to clock out and go back to his hotel when he felt his phone buzz. It was the omega again. He asked Dean how training was and how California was.  
**D: it was decent. Only got 2 headaches from people fucking up**  
 **O: nice. You bringing me anything back :p**  
 **D: a slightly more tanned alpha**  
 **O: good gift. Call me when you get back to the hotel room**  
 **Dean got to his hotel room and opened his laptop. The omega was wearing thigh high black and white socks and solid black panties.**  
 **D: goddamn I would love to kiss every part of you. You’re probably the most gorgeous omega I’ve seen. Which was a lie, the most gorgeous omega he’s met was Castiel. I want to lick the slick out of your asshole so bad**  
 **O: god that’s hot, alpha. I’d let you do whatever you want to me.**  
 **Suddenly the screen went black and Dean was wondering what the hell was going on. 5 mins later he got his answer:**  
 **O: my uncle came to check on me and see what I wanted for dinner. Holy shit I don’t think I’ve ever been so embarrassed. He saw me touching myself in lingerie**  
Dean laughed out loud when he saw the new message.  
**D: omg I’m so sorry but that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Why’d it take 5 mins tho**  
 **O: he wanted me to know that he supported my decision of wearing lingerie and feminine clothes because plenty of male omegas do it and I just want to die**  
 **D: it’s not that bad. My little brother never learned the importance of knocking growing up and he always got an eye full of me**  
 **O: god that must have been horrible for him**  
 **D: yeah, it was lol traumatized him for life.**  
 **O: how old is he**  
 **D: 26**  
 **O: and you?**  
 **D: … … … … you’re going to think I’m a gross old man if I told you**  
 **O: please I’ve had 60 year old men trying to get with me**  
 **D: I’m not that old lol I’m only 30**  
 **O: oooh so you are a dirty old man lol**  
 **D: shut up how old are you**  
 **O: 22**  
 **D: not bad**  
 **O: ik**  
 **O: anyway the mood has been ruined for me. My uncle will want me to come down for dinner soon and I don’t want to talk about my panty wearing habits with him**  
 **D: it’s ok. Shit happens. I have some reports I have to write up for tomorrow. I’ll see you later.**  
 **O: how about you give me your number? You honestly don’t seem like a psycho or an asshole or whatever and it would be a lot less suspicious looking than being on skype all the time**  
 **D: I could be a psycho or an asshole you never know**  
 **O: I’m trusting that you aren’t though. Think of it as part of the 250 you spent on me**  
 **O: I don’t do this for anyone :P**  
Dean thought hard about this. A pretty omega wanted to text him and maybe call him and that seemed like an awesome deal in itself. Maybe they could have some intense phone sex one day.  
Dean gave over his number to the omega who texted him a quick little hi in return followed by a pic of his ass in those black panties. Dean wasn’t regretting anything right now; all he knew was that treating himself was the best idea he’s had in a long while.

 

The omega, who was calling himself Jimmy, made his week better just by texting Dean, sending him pics and videos and just sending words of encouragement.  
**Jimmy: We should try phone sex soon**  
 **Dean: I know, I was thinking of a good time to bring it up.**  
 **Jimmy: anytime, silly ahah. I can’t wait to hear your voice. Oh! Maybe we should do a face cam beforehand**  
 **Dean: ahha you don’t think we’re going too fast for this?**  
 **Jimmy: I don’t want to end up falling in love with you only to end up on Catfish haha**  
 **Dean: alright, alright, when do you think we should do it?**  
 **Jimmy: The night before you leave. That way you can be all relaxed when you go to bed**  
 **Dean: Ok, now I have work to do so see you then**  
Dean logged off of skype and began wondering what Jimmy’s face looked like.  
Saturday night came and Dean was fucking excited to say the least. He would get to see Jimmy’s face after a month of chatting with him. Pointing his laptop camera at his face he accepted the call the second skype started ringing. He paled as he saw the vibrant blue eyes and messy black hair that belonged to his yoga instructor.  
Castiel looked like a deer in the headlights as he looked at Dean and quickly turned off his cam. Dean was sure he fucked up somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a Dean Smith/Winchester hybrid. Job at Sandover but he travels a shitload across the country to train people in all the cities that Sandover has roots in. This might cause later problems :^)

 Since Castiel found out that the hot alpha on the other side of his screen was Dean Winchester he couldn’t function right for the next few days; he would fuck up cooking, cancel his cam sessions, cancel classes and not go out at all. The first few days Dean tried to text him, call him and skype him but they were all met with radio silence. Dean eventually got the picture and deleted him from skype. He got a sub for his classes and stayed home the entire week, trying to avoid people.  
Wednesday came and it was time for Dean’s night class with Cas. He debated going or dropping out of it so Cas could feel a little less horrified that he was sexting and cam fucking his student. In the end after much thought he got dressed and went to class, half expecting it to be closed, half expecting someone to take Cas’ place like last week but was met with bright blue eyes and messy black hair. He saw Cas tense up when Dean came into the room but relax when Dean took a spot in the back of class away from him. During the lesson Cas would come and check on everyone’s posture, their poses and fix them. Dean was sure that Cas was set on ignoring him until he came to the back and fixed his warrior pose when he whispered “I would like to talk to you after class, Dean” in his ear.  
Castiel ended class a bit early and watched as his class filtered out. Dean did stay behind and looked as shy and sheepish as he did the first day Cas had met him. Once the last person left he motioned for Dean to come sit down by him on his yoga mat. Once Dean had sat and faced Castiel he saw that he was staring at Dean, eyes slightly squinted as if he was trying to figure out what to say. A second later he did speak.  
“Dean, I am so sorry about all of this. I could refund you the money and refund you this class-”  
“Take it easy, Cas. I don’t want a refund from you.”  
“Then what do you want? I don’t want people to find out about me camming, Dean. I could lose my job and it would seriously hurt my chances at getting another. I don’t want this getting out”  
Dean pulled Cas into a hug and started rubbing his back slowly, trying to calm the omega from an oncoming panic attack. He couldn’t smell him but Dean knew that Castiel was distressed and worried and his scent would be sour if he could smell him.  
“I’m not telling anyone, Cas. I would never do that to you”, Dean said quietly. “Hurting you would be the last thing I would ever do”  
Castiel’s breathing evened out and he let himself be held by the alpha until he pulled away. Tears were beginning to form and Castiel wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
Dean continued “I did love camming with you Cas, believe me, but I liked talking to you too. You’re nice, funny and every time we got to know each other more I liked you even more. I would like to continue being friends or something as long as you’re ok with it.”  
Castiel was a lot calmer now and he looked like he was slowly digesting the words Dean was saying. He remembered all the dirty things Dean and him had exchanged over the course of a month and all the things shared between them. They seemed like pretty good friends with benefits online so why could they not be friends in real life without the sexual stuff? Even if the sexual stuff made Cas’ hole leak like a waterfall during rainy season. Dean was a sweet, thoughtful, lovable man who obviously didn’t want to fuck Cas’ life over so why not give their friendship a chance? No, Cas didn’t want friendship.  
“Dean”, Cas breathed out finally, “I don’t think I could be your friend-”  
“Oh, Okay Cas. Whatever you want”  
“I wasn’t done, Dean”, he said with a glare. “I don’t think I could be your friend because there would be times I would want to hop on your cock and ride you until knotted me.”  
The second Dean heard that he choked on whatever air he was holding.  
“Holy shit, Cas.”  
Castiel gave him a small smile. “First thing’s first, Dean. I want to apologize to you for not speaking to you at all. It was the shock of it all; seeing that you and trying to figure out what to say to you.”  
Castiel scooted closer to Dean, leaning in close to his ear “I hope we can continue with whatever we had though. Maybe we can go on an actual date.”  
Dean was shocked beyond words. He was thinking that Cas would have rejected him outright, that he would tell him never to come back to his studio and to never contact him again. The forward little omega actually wanted him and was willing to give dating a shot.  
“Sure, Cas.”  
“Tomorrow night after 6 are you free? You can pick wherever we can go”  
“Yeah, ok. Sounds awesome” and Dean immediately cringed when the words scrambled out of his mouth. He sounded like a third grader with a crush.  
“Good. I live next to your mom so no need for an address. Text me around 4 so I know where we’re going and what to wear.”  
Castiel cupped Dean’s face and planted a kiss on his lips before standing them up so Dean could leave before the next class filtered in.  
“Bye alpha, I hope we go someplace nice tomorrow night.” Dean walked to his car wondering how the hell he got so lucky and who to thank because of it.

 

Castiel slept until 11 the following morning and was met with a message from Dean. The date was still on and he had chosen some diner to eat at which meant Castiel did not have to dress up. If he was being honest with himself, he really liked Dean and he was glad that Dean was at least a little bit interested in keeping what they had. He told Dean that was perfect for a first date and went on to start is day. He cammed for a bit on cam4 and after half an hour of camming he was met with a message from Dean saying that they would need to talk at dinner.  
Of course this scared Castiel half to death and he closed down the stream without getting paid that day. He did his chores, made lunch, and decided to watch tv until his date with Dean. All day he was nervous and kept checking his phone for any further messages about their “relationship” or what they needed to talk about. Chuck tried to talk to him but as always a talk with him was awkward and Castiel didn’t need to tell him about his life camming for money right now. Maybe later when he could figure out how to balance all of this.

 

6pm rolled in and Dean honked for Cas to get into the car so they could go to dinner. When Cas came out, Dean saw that he was in a light blue shirt with shorts that hugged his plump thighs nicely. Dean growled when he thought about them wrapped around his waist but shook away that thought as Cas came closer and got into the car. He could tell that he was nervous and the 10-minute ride felt like forever. When they got into the diner, and went to a quiet part of the diner into booths and they sat in silence for a good minute before Dean spoke up.  
“I saw you camming today, Cas.”  
Cas knew that’s what the second message was about and hung his head in shame.  
“Why’d you stop?”  
Castiel’s head snapped up and he stared at Dean. “Wh-what do you mean?”  
“I mean; why did you stop camming today? I was watching and so were a few hundred people”  
Dean got up and sat down next to Cas and leaned in “You never have to stop camming, Cas. I love it when you do.” He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder. “I watch every single stream at work on my phone. It’s one of the hottest things you can do”  
He couldn’t believe his ears; Dean didn’t want Cas to stop camming and he was willing to deal with other people watch Cas get dirty on cam. He was really perfect.  
“So you’re a voyeur, Dean?” Cas said quietly. Dean hummed a yes as he nuzzled Cas’ hair.  
“Maybe one day I can fuck you on cam Cas, so all those alphas can get jealous.”  
Castiel swallowed as he thought about getting knotted on stream and getting filled with cum. He could feel a bit of slick slip out from his ass thinking about it.  
The food came and they began to eat and the conversation got a bit tamer.  
“So Cas why were you so panicky when you wanted to talk last night?”  
Cas straightened a bit and thought for a second before answering.  
“I thought that you were angry at me and would try to blackmail me. It’s common for camboys and girls that people get pissed at them for whatever reason and they get blackmailed by their ‘clients’ if they know their real information or whatever. I just thought that you would try that” he added quietly at the end, ashamed of himself.  
Dean took in the words and frowned a bit. He reached out and started stroking the back of Cas’ hand.  
“I understand, Cas. People are fucked up”  
Castiel nodded before adding, “When I heard that you weren’t going to do any of that you have no idea how relieved I was.” He kissed Dean on the cheek. “And that you wanted to continue being friends without wanting anything in return was a huge relief”  
“So why did you tell me that you wanted to ride me?” he said slightly amused.  
“Because, Dean, I want to. A friendship would be nice- amazing even- but I want you to do every dirty thing to me that we talked about. You are one of the nicest, sweetest, sexiest alphas I’ve ever met and that makes me want you even more. When you basically said that you were ok with being friends that didn’t sit well with me. I wanted to fuck you since the first time we cammed and when I got to know you more it intensified. I really want us to date, Dean. You’re quite possibly the most perfect man for me ever”  
Dean gave a small laugh before kissing Cas on the cheek.  
“Ok Cas we can date.”  
They ate again, enjoying the comfortable silence before Dean asked something.  
“So you live with your uncle? How did that come to be?”  
Castiel stopped eating and slumped in his seat with a groan.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Cas. I’m sorry I brought it up”  
“No, it’s fine.” Cas sighed, “I was an accident from a one-night stand with a beta and my alpha mom. Her entire family is filled with alphas and she thought I would present as one too but she was wrong. She had no idea how to take care of one and sent me to live with her brother who sometimes would teach omega classes in community college.” Castiel rubbed his temples before continuing, “Chuck has no idea how to actually interact with me because he only taught omegas and didn’t really interact with them on a real day to day basis.”  
“That’s rough, Cas”  
“It’s ok. Chuck is good at listening most of the time and he loves me so I try not to complain” Cas smiled “But it’s just my mom who makes me angry sometimes.”  
Dean rubbed Castiel’s back before kissing his temple.  
“Maybe we should forget about her and go back to this wonderful evening”  
“I agree, Dean.”  
So they kept eating and talking and when they finished their food they decided to walk around a little bit in the park. They held hands and walked along in the park, talking about whatever came up. Neither of them wanted the night to end because of how well they felt together. Dean reassured Castiel that he wasn’t jealous or was disgusted with Cas camming and Castiel felt comfortable with telling Dean things like his hopes of opening his own yoga studio one day and maybe quit camming. It was nearly 11pm before Dean dropped off Cas at home, kissing him goodnight and promising to do it again that Saturday at a nicer place. Content Castiel went off to bed.

 

It was Friday afternoon and Castiel hadn’t texted Dean all day. Him and Dean would have another date Saturday afternoon and make it as quick as possible so he could pack on Sunday to go train more people on the east coast this time. It honestly sucked that he traveled so much but there was nothing he could do about it. His phone beeped as a new text came in  
**Hey Cas, what are you doing?**  
_Nothing much, Dean. I just bought some new panties I love them so far_  
**Really now? Well are you going to let me see?**  
_Nope :)_  
**dammit cas please? I’ll do anything**  
Giggling slightly at the alpha begging he decided to oblige him and send him a picture. Lying on his stomach he reached behind and snapped a photo of his ass-less panties and turned over to take of the see through front. Before sending the second picture he wrote  
_You have to promise me that you will do anything I as when you get back, De_  
**I promise, Cas. I swear I will**  
Satisfied with the answer Castiel sent the pic. He knew Dean had opened it and was probably trying not to pop a knot while looking at it so he sent the first picture then with the added text:  
_You have to eat my ass while I’m wearing them :) :) :)_  
**Holy fucking shit Cas I promise I will when I get back.**  
The outline of Dean’s hard cock through his slacks was delicious to Cas. He couldn’t wait until Dean could eat him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me at viruskit.tumblr.com in case you want to suggest something for the story or talk headcannons!  
> also here are the panties cas wore http://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=26252


End file.
